J'en ai marre!
by Myria Clara Tonks
Summary: OneShot! Elle en a marre de tout. Et décide de rejoindre sa mère, son père et sa fille. Elle va partir, loin de lui, loin de ce cauchemard quotidien dont elle est le souffre douleur...


**J'en ai marre !**

_J'en ai marre,_

_J'en ai marre de cette guerre qui n'en fini pas,_

_J'en ai marre de tous ces morts,_

_J'en ai marre de me cogner à un mur dans chaque chose que je fais,_

_J'en ai marre d'être repoussée,_

_J'en ai marre que TU me repousse,_

_J'en ai marre de ce métier qui n'apporte que la mort,_

_J'en ai marre de cet ordre maudit par la mort elle-même,_

_J'en ai marre de cette double vie,_

_J'en ai marre de mentir,_

_J'en ai marre de cette méfiance quotidienne,_

_J'en ai marre de cette vie,_

_J'en ai marre de me lever seule le matin,_

_J'en ai marre de manger seule la journée,_

_J'en ai marre de me coucher seule le soir,_

_J'en ai marre de passer les fêtes seule,_

_J'en ai marre de ne plus avoir de famille,_

_J'en ai marre de ne pas avoir de famille,_

_Elle a été anéantie par un homme qui se croit supérieur à tous,_

_Ma mère est morte la première tuée par sa propre sœur,_

_Ensuite est venu mon père qui malgré que se soit un moldu s'est défendu,_

_Mais tous les deux sont mort,_

_La tête haute, certes,_

_Mais sont mort quand même,_

_Ils ont tous fait pour protéger Clara_

_Tu ne sais pas qui s'est n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mais elle est morte quand même,_

_En même temps que mon âme en fait,_

_Puis tu es arrivé_

_Et j'ai recommencé à vivre_

_Mais tu m'as repoussée_

_Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas,_

_Que tu étais trop vieux_

_Trop dangereux_

_Et trop pauvre._

_Imbécile,_

_Ce n'est pas de bonne raisons ça_

_A par la première_

_Celle là_

_Elle m'a déchiré le cœur,_

_Et je suis morte,_

_Une seconde fois._

_Là, _

_J'en ai marre,_

_Je n'en peu plus,_

_Maintenant je suis là,_

_En larmes,_

_Par ta faute,_

_À t'écrire cette lettre,_

_Que ma chouette t'apportera,_

_Sache que Clara,_

_C'était ma fille,_

_Oui, ma fille,_

_Je suis tombée enceinte à quatorze ans,_

_C'est jeune n'est-ce pas._

_Mais je l'aimais _

_Et pourtant..._

_Pourtant elle n'est pas née d'amour,_

_J'ai été violée pendant une sortie à pré au lard,_

_Personne ne l'a jamais su,_

_Bien que ma mère se doutait de quelque chose…_

_Maintenant,_

_J'en ai marre de la vie,_

_Je vais en finir,_

_Mais avant sache une autre chose,_

_Je te le répète,_

_Je t'aime Remus,_

_Adieu._

_N. Tonks_

Rémus avait fini sa lecture il avait reçu cette lettre pendant une réunion de l'ordre mais l'a ouverte immédiatement en reconnaissant l'écriture de Tonks qui ne répondais pas a l'appel ce jour là.

-Merde

-Qu'est-ce qui a demanda ? Le professeur Dumbledore qui avait attendu, patiemment la fin de la lecture.

-Elle va faire une connerie…

-Mais qui demanda une autre personne de l'ordre mais il n'eut pas de réponse car Remus avait déjà transplané. Alors il se saisit de la lettre et la lu en vitesse puis dit a tout le monde

-C'est Tonks elle va faire une grosse bêtise

(Petit retour en arrière)

Tonks venait d'envoyer sa lettre et cherchait désespérément sa baguette. En fin elle la trouva, la pointa vers elle et…

-Avada…

Elle ne put finir car Remus venait d'apparaître devant elle. Aussitôt elle pointa sa baguette vers lui.

-Expelliarmus, cria t elle et la baguette du lycanthrope lui arriva direct dans la main. Celui-ci fulminait de s'être fait avoir si facilement.

- Nymphadora, ne fais pas ça.

-Et pourquoi ta rien a m'dire. Désormais elle pointait sa baguette vers elle et la baguette de Remus vers son propriétaire. Elle fut surprise de voir apparaître derrière lui tout les membres de l'ordre au complet. Effrayé elle déclencha immédiatement un bouclier permanent qu'elle avait inventé et qui ne laissait passé que les sort qu'elle lancerai.

-Bien je n'avait pas prévu se contretemps dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Elle transplana immédiatement pour leur échapper et arriva au porte de Poudlard. Elle entra dans le domaine et se rendit près du lac.

(_Bien je mourrais ici alors après tout c'est mon endroit préféré et s'est ici que j'ai passé mes plus belle année…)_

Et ainsi elle se porta le coup fatal avec une dernière pensée pour sa fille et pour Rémus…

Deux jours plus tard on retrouva son corps paisiblement allongé dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle avait un air serein et souriait. Depuis ce jour, Remus se promit de vivre sa vie et de ne plus refouler ses sentiments. Il combattit en la mémoire d'une jeune femme qu'il avait aimée malgré ce qu'il avait dit…

**Voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus…**

**Myria Tonks.**


End file.
